AI Forever
by Flowery Essence
Summary: COMPLETE Saati and Hitoshi are now married and living together in England, they decide to have a son, seems like a normal happy family doesn't it? witness the return of programme zero...
1. Reuben

Chapter One: Reuben 

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own AI Love you, this is just a bit of fun!_

We all know the story of Hitoshi and Saati, how a lonely school computer genius created a female computer programme and how the pair eventually fell in love? Well I'm sure you'd be pleased to know they are now finally married and are living together in a beautiful house in England.

"Hey Hitoshi, why is that woman pushing…that thing?" Saati asked pointing to another young couple pushing a baby in its push chair,

"It's a push chair, people use them to carry their babies, you know children" Hitoshi replied smiling lovingly at his wife,

"Oh, hey Hitoshi why don't you and I have our own baby then I can push them in a push chair" Saati requested, at this comment Hitoshi sweatdropped before turning a bright red,

"Hey…you know that's impossible, right I mean how can you possibly deliver a child…I mean your not human, so wouldn't childbirth be a bit difficult" Hitoshi said rather embarrassed.

Behind them rather loud laughter was heard, it was Toni and Forty, once again they were eavesdropping on Hitoshi and Saati's conversation,

"God, Hitoshi-san why don't you just create a baby, you know make up a programme like you did us lot" Toni laughed,

Hitoshi and Saati looked at each other and smiled, _why didn't they think of that before. _The family lived in a posh house in London, the front room was immaculate, that was partly due to Forty's constant cleaning, it had pale blue walls with framed photo's of each other hanging on different parts of it, beautifully decorated blue furniture and a flat screen 12 inch TV at the far end of the room, Hitoshi's room hadn't changed much since he left Japan, in fact the only real change was that his bed had changed from a single to a double and there were college applications scattered all over the floor,

"Huh, I guess I won't be in need of those anymore" Hitoshi sighed

"Come on, right I've set it up, come on Hitoshi" Saati said eagerly

Hitoshi laughed and sat beside Saati, They had decided on a boy, after much negotiation they both decided it would be a bad idea to have a baby considering computers don't age, so they decided that he would look like an eight year old with jet black hair like his father, blue eyes like his mother, he would also have his father's knack for computers and his mother's gentle personality, they also decided he'd have _very_ small yet noticeable features of that of Toni and Forty.

"Finished" Hitoshi said one hundred percent satisfied with their work

"Not quite, we need to give him a name, you know at the airport I met this really nice man at one of the shopping counters his name was Reuben" Saati explained

"Reuben…yeah I like that…you settled on Reuben?" Hitoshi replied

Saati smiled and nodded, they were both unsure how Reuben would be brought to life, but for now they only had to wait.

The next morning a loud knock was heard at the door.

"Coming" Hitoshi called, as he opened the door he gasped in shock, there stood a little boy about the age of eight with jet black hair and blue eyes was staring up at Hitoshi,

"Hi daddy! I'm Reuben, is mama home, can I come in please" the little boy said a huge grin on his face…

_**Authors Notes: **__Ok this is my second fanfic, I hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you think bye for now!_


	2. Welcome to the family

Chapter Two: Welcome to the family

"Reuben…oh my god, come in I'll show you round" Hitoshi said taking the little boy by the hand

Reuben acted exactly as you would expect a normal child to behave, he was shy at first when he saw everyone in the kitchen, but that all changed when he saw Saati,

"Mummy!" Reuben yelled his eyes and face seemed to light up dramatically

Saati turned around, stunned for a minute, then her face curled into a large smile as she had a sudden wash of warmth, happiness and excitement fell over her, _is this is kind of feeling a mother gets when she looks upon her child's face for the first time? _Saati thought,

"Hello Reuben…welcome home" Saati said wrapping her arms gently around Reuben

"Awwww so this is little Reuben, well he's going to be a charmer just like his father" Toni grinned

"Finally, I have someone I can play with, come I'll show you my room!" Forty laughed, after some persuasion from his parents Reuben followed.

"What a sweetie, be sure to look after him won't you" Toni smirked

"Why was that remark directed at me only" Hitoshi said

"Because, we all know Saati isn't the troublesome one, I don't know anyone who can say the same for you" Toni giggled.

Hitoshi sweatdropped "Do you always have to be so mean to me?"

This seems like a rather happy, normal family doesn't it, do you remember programme Zero? What do you think would happen to this family? What do you think he would do to them?

"Toni, Hitoshi, Saati" Forty yelled running downstairs

"Forty-san what is it? Where is Reuben?" Toni cried catching the terrified Forty in her arms

"He took him" Forty sobbed

"He…who's he?" Hitoshi and Saati cried in unison

"Programme Zero"…

_**Authors Notes: **__Well this story is taking an interesting turn, please review and tell me what you think! _


	3. Kidnapped!

Chapter Three: Kidnapped!

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own AI love you, this is just a bit of fun!_

"Zero…what the…I thought he was gone, what does he want now?" Saati cried

"I want to be real, I want to be real just like you, Toni and Forty, I want Saati, your son will remain with me until I get what I want!" said a man with silvery white hair in a plain white suit, he was holding a very frightened Reuben in his arms.

Hitoshi stepped forward making a grab for Zero and Reuben, he missed completely,

"Mama help me, please put me down" Reuben sobbed

"Shut it child and quit squirming" Zero yelled tightening his grip on Reuben, making him cry harder

"If we are in agreement, Hitoshi and Saati, I'd like to see you outside your school, tonight 7:30 sharp, I promise no harm will come to the child at this point, however if you do not meet my request…" Zero broke off in a spine chilling laugh "I can guarantee you will never see me or the boy again" Zero continued before running at what seemed immense speed out the door.

Hitoshi, Saati, Toni and Forty stood there blankly staring into…nothing.

"Hitoshi-san, I want my son back, what are we supposed to do, if I refuse going with him, he'll…" Saati broke off in tears

"Hey, come on don't cry, we'll think of something right" Hitoshi said holding Saati in a tight embrace he himself was struggling to hold back the tears,

"We have to meet him, we've got to save Reuben right?" Forty said, s/he was also beginning to cry, she viewed Reuben in the same way as Toni, like a nephew,

"Come on guys this isn't good, if we stand here crying…we would have let him down right? Saati, we love you also, do you honestly believe we'd let him harm either of you?" Toni said, once again playing the big sister,

"Toni's right, nothing will get solved like this, Hitoshi and I will meet with Zero tonight" Saati said finally drying her eyes with her hands

"Are you sure about this" Hitoshi replied.

Saati nodded, after all this way seemed the only so far to ensure Reuben's release,

"Ah! I see you've decided to come after all…"


	4. Deal?

Chapter Four: Deal??

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own AI love you, this is just a bit of fun!_

"Zero…how did you get here? I thought you were deactivated?" Hitoshi cried

"I followed you via the internet and I was able to reactivate myself…there is so little you know about me, it's shocking" Zero smirked

"I wanted to remain silent, I wanted to…shall we say surprise you all with my sudden appearance" Zero continued

"Enough of this! Where is he?" Saati cried a hint of desperation in her voice

Zero laughed hysterically, it seemed he rather enjoyed intimidating Saati and her 'loved' ones.

"The boy's here, unharmed as I promised, now if you would kindly hand over your part of the deal" Zero replied pointing at Saati,

Saati stared forward and tried (despite this unknown sensation welling inside her which made her want to run and hide) to walk towards Zero,

"Saati!" Hitoshi called, Saati looked back and smiled gently and said simply "I'm sorry, both of you, but it's the only way to ensure the safety of everyone".

Once again Zero made a dash with Saati, what did this guy want? Why was he here? What did he plan to do? These were only some of the questions Hitoshi sought an answer to, yet would never receive.

"Hitoshi-san! Reuben! Your ok…Where's Saati?" Forty asked

"We're fine…he took her…he took her with him, I don't know where he's gone" Hitoshi said, clearly trying to stop himself crying in front of Reuben

"Ok…Reuben sweetie would you please go up to Forty-Chan's room, she'll be with you soon" Toni smiled politely down at Reuben,

Reuben simply nodded before making his way upstairs, Toni then turned and stared sternly at Forty,

"Forty-Chan, when did you notice Zero's presence, why did you let Reuben get kidnapped in the first place?" Toni asked

"I…I can't be certain _when _I noticed he was here, he just kind of…seemingly appeared out of nowhere and before I could say another word…he was holding Reuben in his arms…I didn't know what was going on, I was scared!" Forty replied,

"Never mind that now, right now lets just focus on tracking Zero down and helping Saati" Hitoshi said, he too was confused as to the events of the evening,

"I agree, it was really foolish of us to make that kind of deal, I mean what were we thinking we were playing with two people's lives, and to make matters worse we need to take into consideration the public and other innocent people…what I'm saying is, I think Zero is up to something and once again he must be stopped" Toni replied

This was merely the beginning of the obstacles that will form for them all…

_**Authors Notes: **__Well…sorry it took so long to update! Hope you enjoyed it!_


	5. Humanity

Chapter Five: Humanity

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own AI love you, this is just a bit of fun!_

Zero and Saati remained in the school, the teachers and students were on summer vacation so them residing in the school would not cause problems,

"What do you want from us Zero?" Saati asked confidently, it was as if the fear she had felt previously had disappeared,

"I believe I've told you…I want what you and Hitoshi have, I want character, personality…I want a concept of humanity" Zero smirked

_Concept of humanity what is he talking about? _Saati thought, she was beginning to get nervous now, _why would an infected A.I want any concept of humanity? _

"I intend to go about this, by using you, considering we were both created with the same level of intelligence and same level of capability of developing human qualities" Zero continued

"Me? Why? What is it you want from me specifically?" Saati asked

"Well, your already half way there, I mean your in **love** with Hitoshi and you've got a child whom you also care about deeply, it doesn't end there, from our first encounter you've clearly showed your willingness to literally do **anything **to **protect** your family am I right? Zero replied taking a few steps closer to Saati,

"Yes…so…w…what is it you intend to do? Please surely there m…must be another way of obtaining humanity, I…I mean when I first became real I was exactly like you, I developed these qualities from being with H…Hitoshi-san and other normal people, I didn't hurt anyone and yet I still got what I wanted" Saati stammered, stepping backwards,

"You think I'm going to get very far by using your method? No… call me what you will but if my way hurts many innocent people…then so be it, every A.I is created with a chip which serves as…if you like memory storage, by using yours I shall receive your memories and your emotions…I do not know what'll happen to you or the others…like I said I don't care" Zero laughed pulling Saati closer to himself,

Saati screamed…

_**Authors Notes: **__Was it good? Bad? Please review and let me know what you think…until next time!_


	6. Memories of an AI

Chapter Six: Memories of an A.I

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own A.I Love you; this is just a bit of fun!_

_**Authors Notes: **__Hi! Sorry the update took so long, oh well it's here now enjoy!_

Saati's scream echoed in Zero's mind as he finished consuming her memories,

"W...What have I..." Zero stopped himself

"So...this is what 'guilt' is? I have no need of such negativity...I mean now I'm basically a complete human...I look like one, I speak like one and now I even feel the same emotions as human beings" Zero thought excitedly, "Now I have no need of the internet or anything!"

Back in London Hitoshi, Forty, Toni and Reuben were preparing to head back to the Hitoshi's school,

"I'm pretty sure of it, Zero is an A.I, in order to travel great distances he needs to use the internet...we would have known if he did so he couldn't have gone far" Toni said

"Yes, well let's hope so anyway... I just hope we get there in time before any harm comes to Saati" Hitoshi said in a voice which emitted only concern and fear.

Toni was right, Saati was in the school, it seemed Zero had fled, there was something disturbing about the way Saati stood, it was like three years ago when Hitoshi first met Saati in his bedroom in Japan.

"Mummy...are you..." Reuben broke off

Saati only stared at the boy, whose eyes were now starting to fill up with tears

"I'm sorry...Hitoshi-san...who is the child you have with you? And why is he crying? Saati asked ignoring Reuben completely,

"Saati...what are you talking about? This is Reuben, you must remember him of all people...he's our son?" Hitoshi said in shock,

Saati said nothing, she could not remember her 'son' at all, why was this? What was happening?

"It would appear that Zero has taken off with her memory chip" Toni said suddenly

"Memory chip?"

"Yes, each A.I is created with a sort of chip, this chip is stores our memories and our slowly developed emotions" Toni replied

"By the looks of things, Zero may have sought a form of humanity and therefore because Saati was the most developed in terms of emotions threatened to harm Reuben, kidnap Saati and then steal her chip" Forty cried

"Mummy!" Reuben cried looking up at Saati as if he wanted her to hold him,

"I'm sorry child...although I remember Hitoshi-san, Toni and Forty-kun I have no idea who you are" Saati said softly, pulling the child away from her.

The others stared in shock at what they had just witnessed, Saati was such a gentle person she wouldn't just 'forget' her family like that...

"Okay...that settles it...I...I want to find Zero! I want to find the one who stole my mum's memories! I want her back!" Reuben sobbed...

_**Authors Notes: **__So what did you think? Good? Boring? Reviews are appreciated...until next time!_


	7. Emotion and Desire

Chapter Seven: Emotion and Desire

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own A.I Love you; this is just a bit of fun!_

Zero had recently stolen Saati's memory chip which acts as a storage of memories and feelings just so he could become more human, leaving Saati confused and unable to recognise her son or her feelings towards Hitoshi.

"Yes, but where do we even begin? I mean in order to find Saati's chip we have to first locate Zero right? Well how do we know where he's gone?" Hitoshi asked,

"Saati, Zero after he took your chip do you have any idea where he went to?" Toni asked

Saati shook her head and replied "He didn't say, but by the looks of things I believe he went looking for you"

"Then he should be on his way to London, if we go there now, we may be able to catch up to him" Forty said,

"Yeah, but"

"Toni, Hitoshi, Forty-kun please lets go home…I want to catch the thief I want my mummy back" Reuben sobbed

Hitoshi and the others nodded in agreement, even Saati agreed to come along.

* * *

**Meanwhile in London**

"Huh? I guess they're not in, oh well, I only wanted to bid them farewell" Zero laughed,

He knew deep down that what he had done was very wrong and he couldn't help but feel guilty about it, but of course he found a way to push those feelings down and carry on as normal.

"Excuse me sir, are you a student?" asked a young woman with short brown hair and deep brown eyes to match,

"A student? Yes I am, why do you ask?"

"My name is Charlotte Adams, I've been helping local people like yourself get a college placement, I was wondering, would you like a place at my college, I'm sure you'll be very welcome" Charlotte smiled

Zero was amazed and quite touched at the woman's offer,

"Sure I mean ok"

"That's great, here's a map of the area, my college is marked and well if you follow the map correctly it's hard to miss" Charlotte laughed.

After Charlotte was gone a dangerously familiar voice echoed in Zero's mind,

"_You accepted her offer…tell me what is it that you are feeling right now? Do you desire knowledge? Are you taking a liking to this woman, she is very beautiful isn't she?" _ The voice mocked

"What? You can't be…"

_**Authors Notes: **__well, what did you think of Charlotte? She's a character I made up, although she doesn't have that big of a role to play in this story…review and let me know what you think!... _


	8. Voice Of Truth

Chapter Eight: Voice of Truth

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own A.I Love you; this is just a bit of fun!_

Zero was stunned "You can't be…"

"_Yes, I am the one you stole your chip from" _The voice taunted

"Saati? But…how are you doing this?" Zero asked

Saati laughed _"To be honest…I'm not sure myself, you must understand by now Zero, how important it is that you give my chip back…" _

"I…I…I can't, n…not now" Zero stammered, stepping backwards

* * *

**London train station**

"Ow!" Saati said suddenly

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, just a sharp pain in my head, nothing serious"

They were on their way back home by train, it was the fastest option they had…they just hoped they would be able to get there in time.

"Hurry up…If we hurry up, we may be able to catch up with him!" Hitoshi cried panting.

"Look over there" Forty yelled, pointing directly at a young man with short white hair and silver eyes,

"_Oh look ahead of you Zero… I think now would be a good time to return what you've stolen don't you think?" _ Saati laughed,

"No stop it; I can't give the memories back now…I can't…what about me? What about my future?" Zero cried

Saati giggled _"I told you of alternative ways of getting what you so selfishly desired…you simply chose to ignore me…their coming closer…and they don't look too happy about it…"_

Saati's voice faded and before Zero had any idea of what was going on he found himself face to face with Hitoshi and the others,

"Zero…Give it back…you have absolutely no idea of the damage you have caused…now give my chip back to me" Saati snapped

"Your confidence has grown enormously since we last spoke Saati" Zero smirked

"We haven't got time for this!" Hitoshi yelled, running at Zero

"Your attempt to take the chip by negotiation is futile and so is trying to take it by force…technically you are still dealing with a computer" Zero laughed

"_That is no longer true…say for instance Hitoshi turned you in to the police for abduction? There would be no way for you to resist arrest now" _Saati said calmly,

Once again Zero just stood there, staring into nothingness, she was right…he has no choice now, he lost, he may as well give the chip back…but wait…what about Charlotte and his college placement? What'll happen to him then…?

"Are you…alright mister? Why are you crying" Reuben asked…

_**Authors Notes: **__Ok, just a few more chapters to go yay! Please tell me if this is ok, reviews are welcome! _


	9. Goodbye Forever!

Chapter Nine: Goodbye Forever!

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own A.I Love you; this is just a bit of fun!_

"She's right…I really can't do anything…What do I do now?" Zero sobbed

"Give me my chip back!" Saati replied

"But…I can't…I can't just give it back…not now, I have a college placement and everything"

"You? Have a college placement? You're supposed to be an infected A.I seeking revenge or something, why have you suddenly become a soft touch" Hitoshi laughed

"He's become softer because of the chip…it's really quite a disappointment I was hoping for a bit more action, I mean you're a highly intelligent A.I you could do anything you wanted to this world and who would be able to stop you?" Toni mocked

"I had that in mind, I didn't become like this because I wanted to…You people took that opportunity away – and you know it!" Zero replied

"That's enough!...Zero, please you understand don't you? Please can't you just give my mum her chip back…Please" Reuben pleaded, Zero laughed…well it was a sort of a laugh which sounded more like a cry.

"Everything is gone!! Why are you taking this away from me!" Zero cried

"No, Zero I'm simply taking back what you stole! You deserve this! You deserve everything that has ever happened to you! And you know what? She can tell what you're thinking!" Saati replied

"Who can?"

"_I can, Zero, you've just completely messed yourself up by doing this, like I said you cannot blame anyone but yourself – the business with Charlotte can be resolved…Hitoshi will simply take your place, you're not wanted…once again why don't you return to the internet…DEACTIVATE YOURSELF!!" _Saati taunted

* * *

**Back at home**

"What was that all about?" Hitoshi asked

"Zero was created to be the spider virus, he was infected, he couldn't handle too much of Saati's data" Toni replied

"Well, if people don't mind I just want to forget this, forget it all" Saati smiled

"Yeah, Saati's right, I don't want to keep on with this subject, I too think it's a good idea to drop this" Forty said.

No one really knew what happened with Zero, was it just he malfunctioned? Or was it a bit more complicated than that? Nobody could give you a definite answer, as for what happened after this Hitoshi took Zero's place at college and well…I guess you could say they lived happily ever after!

_**Authors Notes: **__Okay, finished finally, please review and tell me what you thought of the story, should I stop at this? Write more? Thanks! _


End file.
